Anomaly
by Sifuri Makosa
Summary: Tris is a Divergent Anomaly that is very close to our own big bad Eric. She has faced some things in her life that have made her a stronger person. Please give it a try. I have nothing against Fourtris but I have grown to love Eric/Tris fics. Please give it a chance and read it. I rated it M for future chapters just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

_**Quick Author's Note: In this story, the Divergents are no longer being hunted. Jeanine was discovered and was placed in jail. Eric is well Eric but he has a soft side to him as you will see. Tris is a stronger person both physically and mentally. The aptitude test is administered at the beginning of the second level of schooling just so that the Erudite can see if there is a change in the results after 2 years. It is administered at 16 and again at 18 the day before the choosing ceremony. Tris is 18 at the start of this fic and Eric is 20. I don't own Divergent or any of the characters from the original series. They are all owned by Veronica Roth. :-( **_

Eric's POV

I cannot believe that Max has me out here looking for this freaking kid, when I find him I am going to make him wish that he was factionless. I mean really you don't want to take a leadership position but you don't want to follow the rules either I just don't get it.

Everybody loves this guy more than me. He's the shy one, he's the strong one….. the oh so great and perfect Four. If they only knew the truth about him, he's just Tobias Eaton the Abnegation kid that ran because his dad is a monster in disguise.

Uggh I don't get these freaking Abnegation the rules that they have for their children should be considered abuse. They can't read anything that isn't their schoolwork. They can't run and play all that they can do is help others. That is crazy.

Well since I'm here I might as well check up on the Dauntless that are patrolling the factionless and see if they have caught anything out of the ordinary.

********************************Warning Contains Some Sensitive Subject Matter**************************

Just as I round the corner I see something that is completely unusual, 2 Candor kids carrying an Abnegation girl into one of the abandoned buildings. I pull out my simdart gun and follow them to see what they are up to. When I come around the corner what I see sickens me, they have ripped off the girls dress and have used it to gag her and bind her.

I can tell that she's crying because I can hear her whimpers, I just hope that I can get to them in time before they do what I think that they are going to do.

I point my gun and fire at the taller of the two kids and quickly shoot the other in the leg. They both fall to the ground screaming in pain.

I run over and shot them both two more times so that they will be unable to get up and attempt to run away. I put cuffs on both of them and then go to the girl.

Beatrice's POV

I was walking home from school today after having one of the worse days ever. First my brother yelled at me in front of everyone that was waiting in line for school because I wasn't selfless enough to allow to give up my seat to a boy that didn't have a seat on the bus. Then as if that wasn't bad enough when we got to school this rude Candor boy named Peter came over with his two friends Molly and Drew and started ask us why we are all liars.

"_Why don't you all just admit it? Hmm. You're all just a bunch of liars and hoarders. You take all of the good food and keep it for yourselves and use the Factionless as an excuse so that no one figures you out. The Stiff girls try to dress all frumpy and unattractive to try to appear sweet innocent and virginal, well I think that it is all a lie." He just kept going on and all and Drew and Molly kept laughing and pointing and then he stepped forward and got right up in my face and said I bet that you are hiding a lot underneath of all of those layers and you're probably a slut! _

_I just couldn't take it anymore I kicked him right in the balls. He screamed at me and fell over. Caleb grabbed me by the arms and shook me asking me what is wrong with me. _

_I was in too much shock to say anything to him. I just stood there and cried. For some reason I felt a whole lot better once the train arrived and the Dauntless kids started to jump off and run over to the school. I have watched them for years just wishing to have the freedom that they have. _

_I was pulled out of my thoughts when the doors to the school opened, we all filed in and stood in lines outside of doors that would lead to where our aptitude test would be delivered. When I walked in I was met by an attractive man that was kind of terrifying because he had so many facial piercings and tattoos that came up the sides of his neck. He had icy_ _blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair. I was trying not to stare at him I know that it isn't polite or very Abnegation of me but there is just something about him that makes me want to stare at him. When he turned around he introduced himself as Eric and started to explain how the aptitude test will be administered he looked me straight in the eye and quirked a pierced eyebrow and gave me a half smile. "What's wrong never seen a Dauntless man this close before?" I could instantly feel the heat spread up my neck and across my entire face. When he spoke I felt this weird feeling in my stomach and as he walked closer to me I almost was hoping that he would find a reason to touch me. Oh my gosh what is wrong with me I have never thought this way about anyone before_.

"_I just was curious about your tattoos and piercings that's all." I stuttered out. "They are fascinating and while I don't know what you looked like before without them I think that they look good on you." Wow where did that come from I am no that forward with anyone._

_He smiled at me again and handed me a glass with the a blue tinged liquid he told me that it wouldn't hurt me that it would just allow him to be able to test me to see which faction I belong to. I took the liquid from him with shaking hands and drank it all down. _

_The next thing I know I am breathing heavy, there is a huge warm hand on my face and somewhere far away there is a really nice deep male voice asking me if I am ok. When I opened my eyes I was staring into the icy blue yes of the man that administered my test. He had a confused look on his face and one of relief when I finally looked at him. _

_He gently pulled my hand to get me into a sitting position instead of the reclining position that I had been in and ran his hand through his hair. I think that you are going to have to retake the test unfortunately, something went wrong in the middle of taking the test and your results didn't record. _

_At hearing this I begin to panic because while I can remember the things that took place during the test I have no desire to revisit some of them….they were just too weird. _

_He asks me to trust him and gives me another glass of the liquid that I drank before once again I go into the simulation. The scenarios are the same and I once again come out of it with a start but this time I sit up and look around for the man that was doing the test on me. When I glance to my left I see him sitting on the stool looking at me in amazement. _

_He explained to me that I should be glad that the Erudite have stopped trying to hunt down Divergents but that I should also be careful because I am not just a Divergent I am a completely different type of person that is classified as an anomaly. _

"_Well Tris let me explain a few things to you. First of all I have only met one other person who has ever come up with the results that you have and secondly I find you very interesting. You tested with an aptitude for all of the factions, Dauntless being your most dominate. I can't tell you what you should do or where you should choose to go but I would love to be able to get to know you better and to help you to know more about the Dauntless life. I'm going to enter you result as Divergent but I am not going to record about the fact that you are an Anomaly. Your results will read Divergent with Dauntless as dominate ok?" I was so numb that I just nodded my head yes and thanked him. _

Now here I am terrified and totally embarrassed because I'm in just my underwear in front of the exact same guy that administered my aptitude test today. I was walking through the factionless sector to try to get to my house but I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings because of my mind being so full of thoughts and I was also upset because my brother refused to walk with me he said that I have disappointed and embarrassed the family and faction. So I wasn't aware of Drew and Peter following me. I'm surprised no one stopped them sooner there is no reason for members of Candor to be strolling around the Factionless or in Abnegation.

I unfortunately became aware of their presence when Peter grabbed me by the hair and drew picked me up by my legs. I tried to scream but Peter put his hand over my mouth.

*************************************Warning Sensitive Subject Matter**********************************

They carried me into one of the abandoned buildings and threw me onto the floor. I tried to run but Drew pinned to me to the floor and held a knife to my throat. Peter told me that he would not be embarrassed by a Stiff without making them pay. So he took his own knife and cut the bottom of my dress which he used to blind fold me and to gag me. Then I felt my hands being tied together. I was really afraid of what they were going to do and I started to cry.

I really thought that they were going to rape me, I think that was their goal. They had cut my dress off and were saying some really disgusting things to me. When I felt someone's hands trying to pull down my panties there was a popping sound and a scream and grunt followed by and other popping sound and the hands that were on me disappeared. I was trying to figure out how to get my hands untied when I felt someone else's hands on the ties to the blind fold and on the ties on my hands. The moment I was completely free and the gag was out of my mouth the person who came to help me was kneeling down in front of me only for me to realize that it was Eric the Dauntless guy that I met earlier.

I didn't think about the fact that my clothes were missing I was just so grateful that he saved me I launched myself into his arms and started to cry even harder than I already was. He told me that I was going to be ok and that he wasn't going to let them hurt me.

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me and tried to help me cover myself in some kind of way with what was left of my dress.

Now here I am 2 years later on the roof ready to jump into a hole that I believe leads us into the Dauntless compound.

I have spent a lot of secret time with Eric over the past two years. He has trained me in everything from how to fight through how to shoot a gun.

He even snuck me into Dauntless a few times. I have a full wardrobe of black clothes and even a belly button piercing and three tattoos that my family no nothing about.

He warned me that when I transfer to Dauntless that while I will know him we will have to be careful of how close we appear to be in front of others.

He told me that he was going to talk to Max one of the other leaders about not taking part in scoring us as initiates because he doesn't want anyone to be able to accuse me of cheating.

_******A/N Well there it is the first chapter please let me know what you think. Take it easy on me please even if you hate it I can take constructive criticism but I am not a fan of blatant rudeness or disrespect. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Tris' POV

That was such a rush I jumped off of the roof and down into a net and immediately started celebrating my trip down. Before I got to get all of my wits about me I was being rolled to the side and helped into a standing position.

"You seemed to have enjoyed your trip down here, what's your name?" I didn't even pause before answering "Tris".

First jumper "Tris", I'm Four by the way. He looked at me with a half -smile and winked at me. I was a little taken back, I know that Four knows how close Eric and I are … I mean really he's the reason that Max found out about Eric sneaking me in here. But then again Eric did tell me that there are some serious issues between the two of them.

I take a few steps back and wait for the others to join us in the hall. Most of them came flying through the air screaming their heads off. I just don't know how they are going to survive Dauntless. I tuned everyone and everything out until I saw the black blur that I was looking for come falling through the air, my Eric.

As soon as he landed Four rolled his eyes and turned his back to the net not even pretending that he was going to pull down the side to help Eric climb off.

The tour of the compound was pretty uneventful until we got to the dorms. One room for everyone to sleep in and one very large bathroom for everyone to share. I don't know exactly how I feel about it yet but I'm sure that I will be fine.

It wasn't until we were told to change our clothes that I had any problems with anyone.

"_I caught these two punks trying to harm this young woman. I immediately incapacitated them and made sure that she was not harmed more than I could see that she was. I gave her my jacket which you can see and tried to cover her up as much as possible. My father and my neighbor Marcus Eaton decided that it would be best to return Peter and Drew to their parents to be punished because they were both dependents at the time of their infraction. Drew hung his head in shame but Peter he winked at me and whispered in passing that he wasn't finished with me yet. I turned my face away from him and pulled Eric's jacket tighter around me. It was the next day at school when Eric showed up under pretense that he was just doing his job and following up with a "victim" that he proposed training me for Dauntless and I gladly accepted."_

We were all given points to go to the stores in the pit and purchase new clothing to wear. I went with Christina and purchased a pair of distressed black skinny jeans knee high combat boots and a red and black tank top that I knew would show off my belly button ring and tattoos.

When we returned to the dorm to change our clothes Peter and his minions as I like to call them started to harass me. "Hey Stiff you're going to have to show some skin now. Well it's not like me and Drew haven't seen it all before huh?"

"What is he talking about Tris?" I just shook my head at Christina and told her that I would talk to her about it later. I looked Peter straight in the eye and pulled my dress over my head leaving me in my black bra and boy shorts. When his jaw dropped I just smirked at him and gave him the finger.

"Whoa I didn't know that Abnegation allowed tattoos and piercings. You must have done a lot of lifting to have the build that you do."

"Chris, tattoos and piercings are forbidden I've just been a little rebellious over the past few years that's all. My parents never saw them."

"Wow you have to fill me in later." "I definitely will."

I pulled on my new clothes and made sure that I was first in line to burn my old ones. Goodbye Abnegation finally. We had an uneventful lunch other than being welcomed by Max and Eric.

After everyone was finished celebrating we were told to go to the dorms and go to bed we would need to be up early. I climbed into bed and laid down. Right now the only person that I miss is my mom she understood how violated I felt and she also encouraged me to follow my heart. She revealed to me that she originated from Dauntless and moved to Abnegation for two reason the first being that she is Divergent and staying in Dauntless would have caused her to be discovered, as they were still being hunted at that time, and she wanted to be with my father.

Eric's POV

Max has called both me and Four to his office. I wonder what this is about hopefully he's come to a decision about how we are going to handle Tris being here.

"Gentleman thank you so much for coming as quickly as you know we have a unique situation with our initiates. First of all we have two here with us that have already committed the serious infraction of trying to rape another initiate and what makes matters worse is that the initiate that they attempted to assault is here with them. Secondly the Abnegation transfer Tris cannot be ranked by Eric, he trained her himself. "I'm not sure of what their relationship is …" Max just looked at me and quirked an eyebrow, but I know that Eric was very upfront with me and stated that it would be unfair for him to rank her. Therefore Four you are required to rank her.

"I don't have a problem with doing that at all at least for once I can make sure that everyone is ranked fairly."

I chose to ignore Four's comment and get ready for tomorrow.

When I walked into the training room Four had already began to pair up initiates to fight. They had been training all morning and now it was time to see what they were made of.

When I look at the board the first two people I see on the list are Tris and Peter. I looked between Tris and Peter and smiled.

Four called for them to enter the ring and explained the rules to them. "You will fight until one of you is either knocked out or one of you concedes."

Peter walked forward being extra cocky "this should be fast, I'm going to kick the Stiff's ass and maybe get a chance to smack it too." He announced to everyone in the room some laughed and others just looked at him. Me I wanted to smash his face in but I wouldn't allow Tris to look weak in front of him or anyone else again for that matter.

He looked at Tris to see if his comment had any effect on her and when he didn't see her blushing or crying he just turned his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders.

As soon as we called for the fight to begin Peter tried to land an open handed slap to Tris' face but she quickly dodged it and landed a swift kick right to his gut. When he bent over and gasped for air she grabbed him by the back of his hair and drove his face into her knee effectively knocking him onto the floor.

She didn't go straight in to knock him out instead she began to taunt him. "What's wrong Peter I thought that you were going to kick my ass. Oh I guess that you can only hurt a Stiff when she's alone and caught off guard and there are two of you?" With that comment Peter's face turned bright red and he swept his foot out to knock Tris on her back, she fell and he immediately tried to pin her what he didn't see coming was the fact that she was going to flip them over and pin him on his back with his arms pinned under her legs.

I could tell that she was sick of playing with him and that she was going to end the fight. She punched him in the face breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious.

Four announced that Tris is the winner and told a big kid named Al to take him to the infirmary.

While Four and I were momentarily distracted Drew and Molly decided that they were going to try to double team Tris, which was a big mistake on their parts.

Tris dodged Molly's punch and landed two good hits on her one to the face and one to the ribs. When Drew tried to grab her from behind she twisted his arm behind his back and landed a few good hits to his ribs with her knee. When Molly came at her again she flung Drew into her and knocked them both down and the banged their heads together knocking them out.

Four just stood there and looked at her with his mouth hanging open. The other initiates began to back away from her when she walked off the mat.

On that note I ended the matches for the day and pulled Four into a meeting with Max.

"Max, Tris just landed three of the initiates in the infirmary. She didn't attack them she was paired to spar against the first one and the other two tried to gang up on her while we were distracted. I think that it's safe to say that she will pass this part of initiation."

"Well don't you think that it would be a little suspicious if she just ups and quits initiation? I tell you what I am going to do I'm going to allow her to complete this stage of initiation if she can defeat Four."

"What? You know what kind of fighter he is she may be seriously injured I'm not going to just stand around and watch someone that I lo…, I mean care about be battered by him."

"Hey I'm sitting right here and I'm not a monster unlike some people sitting in this room. Eric."

"Eric she has to do it or she's not going to be able to get out of this part of the initiation."

"Fine but I don't like this one bit. I'm going to go for a run."

"Eric what is your deal with this girl? You never like anyone you don't show any kind of compassion for anyone but this girl shows up and all of a sudden you are trying to protect her from me?" "Don't worry about what is going on with me just mind your business Four… and stay away from Tris."

"What if I don't want to she's very attractive I was thinking about asking her on a date when training is over?"

I turned and looked him straight in the eye and told him stay away from Tris I won't tell you again.

"He just smiled at me and said sure I will if she wants me to."

I wanted to punch him in the face but there is no need to get into a brawl with Four. Tris is mine or I would like to think she is. We never really spoke about how we feel about each other.

Right now all I want to do is find Tris and hold her but I don't know if she will allow me to do that. I think that for her sake and for the sake of the friendships that she is starting she needs to tell her friends about our "relationship".

_**A/N To all of you who have read my story so far thank you. And to my reviewers thank you very much. I like suggestions and please let me know if I need to change anything or add anything. It has been a long time since I have attempted to write a FanFic. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**While Eric was still in the meeting with Max and Four…..**_

"Tris where on earth did you learn to fight like that? You beat the crap out of those three and what was with the comment to Peter about only being able to beat a Stiff if she is alone and there are two of them?"

Guys listen it's a long story and it happened years ago but one day when I was walking home from school I was handing food out to some of the factionless when I was attacked by Peter and Drew. I had humiliated Peter in school that day and I guess he figured that they were going to return the favor to me. They grabbed me and drug me into an abandoned building and I guess they were going to rape me but….. Eric was nearby checking on some of the dauntless workers and he stopped them. He saved me that day.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you mean to tell me Mr. I hate everyone and will make you pay saved you?"

Will he's not as bad as he seems he can be very sweet and caring. He's the reason why I can fight the way I do he taught me himself. He didn't ever want me to be in a situation again where I couldn't at least try to defend myself.

"So wait you're telling me that Eric, the same Eric that held me over the Chasm helped you and that he's nice and caring? Are you sure that you didn't take any hits to the head lately?"

Chris I'm serious and I know that he can be rough but he's only doing it to make sure that you are the best Dauntless can get. You just don't understand him.

"No you don't _understand_ your so called knight in shining armor tried to kill me." Christina said with anger in her voice.

I don't like her talking about Eric the way that she does but I can kind of understand where she's coming from. I don't want to fight with my friends.

You know what guys I know that it is hard to believe and that you have good reason not to like Eric but I really hope that you get to know the real him and hopefully become friends with him.

"Tris, it seems like he means a lot more to you than just a friend."

I just put my head down and blushed at Will's comment. Why don't we just try some more dauntless cake and talk more about all of this later?

After we got more cake and returned to our table Christina began to hit me with more questions…. I wonder if she is going to be like this forever since she came from Candor. Geesh.

"So Tris you never did say anything about how you feel about Eric when Will mentioned it to you?"

Well Chris it's complicated because I've never spoken to Eric about how I feel about him. I try to show him but coming from Abnegation I am still trying to get this flirting thing down pact. Besides I can't tell if he likes me or just sees me as a little sister/ friend.

Before I could get another word out of my mouth I felt someone sit beside me. I looked over and was a little surprised to see Four sitting beside me.

Christina and Will looked like they were about to run when I asked him if there was something that he needed. I could tell by the smell of his breath that he must have been hanging out with the guys who had been drinking a little.

"Hey Tris I just wanted to welcome you to Dauntless properly. Keep up the good work."

He winked at me and walked away.

What the heck was that about? After he paired me with Peter today I thought that maybe he had it out for me. Maybe I was wrong, but unfortunately for him my heart is already set on someone else.

"Well that was random."

I know right Chris what is he trying to do?

"I don't know Tris but whatever he was trying to do if pissing Eric off was on his agenda it seems like it worked."

I looked up and saw Eric walking toward us and I felt a smile light up my face.

Hey Eric, how did your meeting go?

It went well can we talk somewhere private?

"Sure, guys I will catch up with you in the dorm in a little bit ok?"

Christina rolled her eyes and Will looked like he wished that he had a hole that he could crawl into.

Eric reached down and helped me up and draped his arm across my shoulders and walked out of the cafeteria with me.

When we were out the doors his arm dropped off from my shoulders and I immediately felt a longing for him to touch me again.

He laced his fingers with mine and started to lead me toward the net that we jumped into.

When we got there he climbed onto the net and then leaned down and picked me up to sit with him, his hands holding me around my ribs just below my breast. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and hoped that he didn't hear it.

Unfortunately I know that he did because he gave a low throaty chuckle and moved his hands. He laid back with one hand behind his head and he pulled me over so that my head was laying on his chest.

With his hand stroking my hair he began to talk to me. "Tris, I told Max about what happened today and I told him that with your fighting skills there is no way that you won't pass this part of initiation. He told us that he doesn't want to raise any suspicions about you receiving unfair treatment because of our friendship so he suggested that you tell your friends about us and tomorrow you will have your last fight and if you win you will automatically move on to the next part which is your fear landscape.

"Ok well I don't mind fighting only one more time, I mean while I like training with you and sparing with you I'm not a fan of hurting people just because I can. Do you know who my opponent is going to be?"

With that Eric looked down at me and said "yeah and I'm not happy about it. You are going to be facing Four and he is a fierce fighter. As much as I hate to admit it he beat me pretty good during our initiation. He's the only person I ever conceded to, we were actually allowed to do that then."

I rolled over so that I am straddling Eric's hips with my own and look him in the eye. His eyes seem to darken and his breathing and became a little ragged.

"Don't worry about it I have been trained by the best and I am going to fight him with everything that I have in me."

He reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and pulled himself up into a sitting position with me still straddling his lap.

"Tris I really care a lot about you and if something were to happen to you I don't know if I could take it. Just remember everything that I taught you about blocks and reversals ok?"

I just nod my head yes at him. He holds my face gently in both of his hands and kisses my forehead. When he pulls back I decide to take some initiative and I kiss him on the mouth. At first he seemed shocked that I did it and then before I could realize what was happening he had his fingers tangled in my hair and his tongue grazed my bottom lip requesting entrance which I gladly granted him.

***********************************Light Lemon Alert***********************************

I'm not sure which one of us deepened the kiss but I felt myself being flipped onto my back our kiss not being broken at all. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I could feel his erection pressing into me through our clothes. Normally I would be a blushing mess but right now all that my mind can think about is how good it feels to have Eric kissing me and his body pressed against mine.

Eric breaks our kiss only to leave warm open mouthed kisses down my neck onto my shoulders. A moan escapes my mouth surprising me and I felt a low groan from Eric and he ground his hips into mine. The sudden movement sent a shock of heat through my core and caused my stomach to tighten.

Eric gently began sucking on my neck right where it connects with my shoulder and it felt so good that I felt like my whole body was on fire. His name was falling from my lips repeatedly. Then I felt his hand trail down my side and to the button on my jeans. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was thinking that I should probably stop him but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt him unfasten my jeans and lower the zipper and I gasped when I felt his fingers rubbing me in circles. My hips arched up against him and he huskily whispered in my ear do you like that baby? I quickly nodded my head yes and he moved his hand a little faster and soon I felt his hand slip a little lower and his fingers entered me. I felt like my body was a coiled spring that was about to pop. He captured my lips once more and pulled his fingers out of me and rubbed some of the wetness where he was rubbing before. He sat up on his knees and reached for the top of my bra cup that I didn't realize had become exposed and I nodded my head that I was ok for him to pull it down. First his tongue found my nipple and then his hot wet mouth did when he started to suck on it I felt all of the tension that was building in me explode and he quickly pulled my mouth to his and kissed me deeply while pumping his fingers into me and letting me ride out whatever it was that I was feeling right at that moment. When I finally could breathe easier he removed his hand from my panties and stuck his fingers in his mouth. Which totally shocked me. He zipped up and refastened my pants and fixed my bra and shirt for me. He gave me a gentle kiss on the lips and asked me to come to his apartment with him. I gave him a quick peck and agreed to go with him. He helped me to fix my hair and I helped to fix his I had pulled it out of its ponytail in the back and we walked hand in hand the back way to his apartment.

When we got to his apartment he pulled me down onto the couch with him.

"Tris are you ok? I am so sorry I got carried away and I never meant to push you into doing something that you didn't want to do."

Eric I'm fine I'm more than fine actually I've been trying to let you know how I feel about you for over a year now and I just didn't think that you saw me that way.

Eric pulled me by my hand so that my chest was pressing against his and said "Tris what I'm about to tell you I have never said to anyone other than my mom and that was completely different. I love you, I have for a while now and I just didn't know if you looked at me in that way. "

I didn't even pause when I told him that I love him too. I asked him exactly what it was that I experienced at the net with him and he told me that I had an orgasm which made me blush. I asked him if that is something that guys can experience too and he said yeah but he's not going to push me into doing something that I am not ready for. I told him that I am not ready to actually have sex tonight but I want to make him feel good too.

"Tris that is totally up to you, I'm not going to pressure you. I know how to take care of it myself if I need to." I just quirked an eyebrow at him and asked him to tell me if I am doing something wrong. He said ok. I pushed on his chest a little to get his to lay back on the couch some. I pulled off his signature vest and looked him in the eye for permission to pull off his shirt. He took his shirt off for me and dropped it onto the floor. I kissed and licked from his neck to his chest and when I got to the waist band of his pants I unbuckled his belt unfastened his pants and gave a tug so that he knew that I was trying to pull his pants down. He put his hand on top of mine to stop me and I looked at him confused. He reached into his pants and pulled himself out, I know that my eyes had to be huge because I was shocked at the size of it. I stuck my tongue out and licked him and he sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, so I took him into my mouth and started to suck on him bobbing my head up and down. He tangled his fingers in my hair and I could feel slight jerks in his hips and his breathing becoming more rapid and ragged. My name was falling from his mouth over and over again and after a few minutes he said Tris you might want to stop I'm going to come but I just kept going until I felt him explode in my mouth I swallowed it down and kissed him before tucking him away in his pants.

********************************End of Lemon******************************************

"Oh my God where did you learn to do that?" Eric asked me still trying to catch his breath. I blushed and shyly told him I've never done that before.

"Well damn I am the luckiest man in the world." He gave me a kiss and pulled me onto his chest where we both fell asleep.

_**A/N Thank you so much for reading and for your reviews to my guest I am taking all suggestions into consideration. How did I do on my first lemon? I hope that it wasn't too graphic my mind can go to some very "steamy" places sometimes. For those of you who do not like to read them I tried to give a warning where it would start and where it ended. Thanks for all of the support. **_


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a start when my very warm pillow moved from beneath my head. I lifted my head and looked around groggily to try to figure out exactly where I was. I noticed that I was lying on a bed that definitely wasn't my own, but after taking a deep breath in I realized that it is Eric's.

I got out of bed and started searching for Eric. When I walked past a room where I heard running water I got an eye full of a very naked Eric taking a shower. All I could do was stare with my mouth hanging open.

If I thought that he looked good with his clothes on I was mistaken he looks fantastic without them.

I quickly walked back into his room and laid back on the bed waiting for him to come out of the shower. He was very engrossed with whatever he was thinking of because he didn't notice that I was watching him.

He came out with a black towel wrapped low around his waist, water droplets running over his defined muscles and his hair dripping down his back. It is taking everything in me not to get up and kiss his bare chest.

When he was finished putting on his jeans he came over to the side of the bed that I was laying on with his jeans still unfastened and kissed my lips softly. "Tris, come on honey it's time for you to get up. I have to get you into the dorm without anyone noticing that you were not there all night. You have your big fight against Four today." I rolled over and looked him in the eye while wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his lips closer to mine. I kiss him slowly and pull him down on top of me. He doesn't seem to mind me doing this since he laid himself between my legs and held his weight off of me with his arms.

He pulled away from me and kissed me one more time. "Come on babe we can finish this later but right now I need you to focus and get ready for this fight. I don't want you to fight him but Max hasn't given us much of a choice."

"I know Eric but I will be fine you taught me how to defend myself and even if he does get a few good hits in I'm not going to go down that easily."

He pulls me to his chest and kisses my hair. I get up and he grabs my hand and leads me down the stairs toward the dormitory. When we are ready to turn down the last hall before we get to the dorms a door on our right opens and Four pauses in the door way and glares at Eric while raising an eyebrow at me and smirking.

"Apparently you have no sense of self-preservation being that you are always with Eric. I guess I will see you in the ring later."

I felt Eric stiffen beside me and he started to pull away from me once Four began to speak but I tightened my hands in his and leaned closer to him. I just whispered to Eric to ignore him and gave Four the finger as we continued walking down the hall. Eric gave me a quick kiss and watched from the doorway as I climbed into my bed.

A few hours later I was woken up by Christina who was shaking my arm telling me that it was time for us to get dressed and that we had to be in the training room in 10 minutes. I got up, took a super quick shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. Will, Christina, Al and I headed into the training room. Surprisingly we were the first to arrive.

When I walked in I noticed that all of the matches for the day were already posted on the board on the wall and that Four and I were there first match to take place. Christina looked at me quizzically, "what kind of place is this that the initiates have to fight their instructors?"

I pulled her close to me and explained to her that I had to fight Four in order to be ranked out of this stage of training. It is unfair for me to continue to fight and be ranked against people who are new to this when I had been training with Eric for 2 years. She reached over and gave me a hug.

"Well while I don't like the fact that you had previous training I do like the fact that you are being honest with me. Be careful in there I heard that Four knocked Eric unconscious during the fight for initiation and Eric is terrifying."

"Don't worry Chris, I'm going to give it all I got."

"Listen up! Today we have a fight that is not one that normally would take place in initiation but being that Tris is so advanced in her fighting skills, Max wants her to fight Four and if she wins she will have passed stage one of initiation.

"What hell kind of crap is this? What did you do stiff screw him too?"

He started to move closer to me and backed me into a corner and grabbed my butt. Before I was given a chance to react Eric had Peter lifted off the ground by the front of his shirt and was carrying him out of the room. The rest of the class followed him and the closer we got to the Chasm the more nervous I became. I know Eric and I know his temper and he had warned Peter one too many times.

"What are you doing? This has to be illegal….you can't do this to me."

"SHUT UP! I AM SO SICK OF YOU CONSTANTLY RUNNING YOUR MOUTH SO SHUT IT OR I WILL SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

At this point Peter has started to cry and is still begging Eric to put him down. Eric moves his hand from the front of Peter's shirt to around his neck. He holds Peter over the bar of the Chasm in midair as if he is about to drop him to his death. I start to panic and as much as I hate Peter I can't let Eric do something to him that will cause Eric to possibly face being Factionless or worse dead.

I put my hand on Eric's back and said "Eric, please put him down it's not worth it."

"Tris I'm sick of his smart mouth and his attitude."

"Eric, please I already beat him in a fight I can beat him again just let him go."

In a small whisper of a voice that only he could here "Eric, please I love you I don't know if I can survive without you. Let him go he's not worth it."

I felt the tension leave Eric's body and saw him pull Peter back over the rail and he dropped him to the ground. He turned and looked at me and told everyone to follow him back to the training room.

Peter kneeled on the ground gasping for air with Molly and Drew standing with him looking at Eric with terror in their eyes and glaring at me all at the same time.

Once we all made it back to the training room Four was standing in the ring in a pair of black pants and a skin tight black sleeveless shirt. I must admit that he does have an impressive body. He looked up and caught me looking at him and smirked at me.

"Like what you see Stiff?"

"Don't flatter yourself Four I was just sizing up my competition." He just scoffed at me and made a gesture as if to say "bring it".

I walked onto the mat with my head held high and with what hopefully looked like confidence. Inside I was shaking like a leaf. Eric walked to the edge and grabbed my elbow, "watch him he fights in the same manner that he has taught the initiates to. Don't feel guilty about hurting him he is an opponent like anyone else."

I pulled my hair up and into a tight bun on the back of my head, no need to leave temptation dangling from the back of my head. I also made sure that my belly button ring was covered before I even came to the training room. I give Eric and Christina one last glance before walking into the center of the mat and getting to the stance that Eric taught me.

Four raises his eyebrows at me and says in a very low voice I think that he may only want me to hear, "I'm sorry that I have to hurt you. I don't want to bruise your pretty face".

I look up at him and notice that he has a look of remorse. While I was looking at him he took the opportunity to try to sweep my legs from under me. I quickly jumped to avoid the movement and land a punch to his jaw that made him stagger back a bit.

He counters and hits me in my ribs on the right side, it was hard enough to cause me to make an audible grunting sound. I get back into my stance and I fake a punch to his face and when he went to block the hit and counter it I catch him in the ribs with a good kick.

He knocks me on to my back and attempts to pin me but I use my hips to push him up and when I get him up far enough to swing my legs up and over his shoulders. I use both of my legs to flip us and roll him onto his back. I don't waste any time getting as many hard hits in as I can before he can recover.

He reaches up and back hands me hard enough that my vision blurs a bit, but I don't let him get any more of an upper hand on me than that. As soon as we got to our feet he caught me off guard by grabbing me around the waist and body slamming me, knocking the wind out of me but I knew that I couldn't stay down there. So I let him think that he won and when he leaned down to check on me I used the heel of my hand to break his nose and then I hit him in three pulse points consecutively and knocked him unconscious. He fell on top of me his weight pinning me to the floor. I tried to push him off but the dead weight was too much, so I shouted out "guys a little help here, he's out cold."

There was an audible gasp in the room before I felt his weight being lifted off of me and I looked into to Eric's eyes. He scratched the side of his eyebrow and smirked at me. He grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"The winner of this match is Tris. Congratulations you have passed this portion of initiation."

I gave Eric a huge bright smile and went to sit beside Christina and Will. When the next fight began Eric came to stand beside us to observe the match.

"Hey Eric is it ok if I miss the rest of the matches? I really feel bad about what I did to Four and I wanted to check on him. Also I want to get a new tattoo?"

"Tris he's a big boy he can take care of himself but because I know that it is going to keep eating away at you I'm not going to keep you. Besides I trust you."

"Thanks Eric, I will catch you at lunch?"

"Yeah I will see you there."

I left the training room and was making my way to the infirmary I noticed Max leaning against the rail of the chasm.

"Hey Max, how are you doing today?"

"I'm okay Tris how are you? Did you have your match with Four yet?"

"I'm actually great thanks for asking and yes I did have my match with Four."

"Well how did it go? I see that you only have a few bruises?"

"I won actually. I knocked Four out." I said this while looking down with a blush on my face and scuffing my boot against the ground.

"Wow congratulations, you are the first person to knock out Four. I'm sure that Eric is proud, he can't say enough about you."

I tried to play coy but my persistent blush gave me away. "Does he now? I hope that he is only saying good things about me."

"To be honest, he always has good things to say about you. Between me and you I've never seen him speak about anyone the way he does about you…. Or show the level of concern that he does."

"Hmm, to me he's just plain old Eric to me. Well I was just on my way to check on Four. I'm still not used to this hurting people that are not necessarily a danger to me thing yet. See you around Max and thanks again for letting me test out of initiation early."

Before Max can even respond I start to jog toward the infirmary. When I walk in I ask the nurse at the desk where I can find Four and with a raised eyebrow she points the way to me.

When I get closer to Four's room I hear him speaking to someone…"Man you look like you got your butt whooped."

"Thanks Uriah you are such a great friend." "Aww don't be such a spoil sport Four, at least she touched you…. Even if it was painful."

I could hear Uriah crack up laughing. "Yeah, well that's the closest we are going to get to any kind of touching, I keep asking myself if she and Eric are together. The way that he looks at her, it's as if she is the only girl in the world.

"Well we can easily find out what the relationship is between the two during a good old game of Candor or Dauntless. I will arrange it for tonight since she passed the first stage and we should celebrate Dauntless style."

"Ok, Uriah but don't make it too obvious ok."

I chose that this would be a good moment to knock on the door.

I hear Four's baritone voice say "come in".

When I opened the door to say that Uriah and Four looked surprised to see me would be an understatement.

"Well hello Ms. Tris, I've heard so much about you from my man Four here. Congratulations on winning your match."

I gave Four an odd look and then look over to Uriah and say "thank you".

"How about tonight we celebrate Dauntless style, party in my brother's apartment. Say 7pm?"

"I don't know I'm not much of a partier. If I come can I bring a friend?"

Uriah and Four share a pointed look and Four just shrugs.

"Yeah sure bring your friends."

Ok, well Four before I leave "how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I got my ass kicked but I'm good. It means a lot that you came to see me Tris."

"No problem Four, I guess I will see you guys later."

I turned and walked out the door. I need to tell Eric, Will, Christina, and Al about the party tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Thank you for all of the review and follows and favorites it really means a lot to me. I think that it goes without saying but I don't own Divergent **____** This chapter may become more x rated in parts and the characters will more ooc just a heads up. But for those of you who are not into that type of thing I will put up warnings. **_

Eric's POV

I still don't know why Tris wanted to go and check on Four. Like I said he's a big boy he could take the beating that she gave him. She's just that type of girl though, worrying about others all the time… that's the Abnegation in her I guess. I hope that this party doesn't get out of hand tonight for once I would like to just be Eric and hang out with Tris like I use to. She never treated me like I was just a Dauntless leader before she transferred she treated me like anyone else, like a friend and that is something that I didn't get very often. Most people see me as an ass but they just don't understand that I am the way I am for a reason.

First of all I'm the youngest leader of everyone in all of the factions, so getting people to respect me at times has been quite the task.

Second my family wasn't exactly the most loving and nurturing group of people to related to. My mother was the only one that showed me affection and my dad always acted like dealing with me was a chore. I was often criticized and chastised for not being smarter than I am. Oh well no need to go back down that path.

I guess I will head down to the party, I can't wait to see Tris she said that she was getting a new tattoo. Hmm I wonder if it is somewhere that I will have to search for… I cannot afford to be having these types of thoughts right now I need to get down there before Four tries to hook up with Tris. I really need to talk to her so that we can clarify officially what we are to each other.

Tris' POV

I'm really excited about the party tonight I've spent a lot of time in Dauntless but I was never able to attend a party. I got my new tattoo I hope that Eric likes it, it's a combination of our factions. It's a pair of Abnegation hands holding a Dauntless flame with the Erudite eye in the center of the flames. It's on my left shoulder I really hope that he likes it and understands what he means to me when he sees it. Christina helped me pick out an outfit that makes me look more like that young adult that I am and it also shows off the curves that I have developed over the years. I got a pair of skin tight black pants that are actually comfortable because they are made of a stretchy material. The thighs have strategically placed tears in them and the shirt is low cut and tight across the breast area then the bottom hangs loosely to my waist and is sheer. So sheer in fact that you can see the feminine tribal flames tattoo that rise up from my bellybutton right above my piercing. I have calf length high heeled black boots on which I am surprise that I find easy to move in. I really hope that Eric likes this outfit, I'm considering just how far I would like to go with him but we have to talk about our relationship status first.

"Hey Tris, I told you that you would love your outfit, hair and makeup , the ringlet curls look great on you and that red lip gloss is perfect."

"Thanks Chris you were right, I just hope that you know who likes it."

"Oh, either he will or he's blind. Let's go the guys already headed over without us."

On our way over we received a couple of catcalls from some of the drunk guys hanging out by the chasm. When we walked in the door the music was blaring and there were people everywhere dancing some as friends and others well if they didn't have clothes on they would be having sex on the dance floor.

I immediately started scanning the crowd for Eric while Christina went over and started dancing with Will, those two are getting awfully close. I decided that I would just dance alone until I found Eric and started moving my hips to the music. I'm so glad that Zeke had Shawna teach me how to dance, although I was shy and awkward at first it is very freeing to just let your body move to the music.

I had my eyes closed and was enjoying myself until I felt someone come up behind me and start grinding on my butt with his hand across my stomach. My first instinct was to turn and slap him but when he leaned closer to me I recognized the smell of his cologne, mmm it is Eric. I began to fill that tightening feeling in my stomach and a spark further down. I leaned back into him and put my hand behind me on his neck.

"Hey Eric what took you so long to get here I was looking for you?"

"I was here I was just sitting back enjoying the view of you out her dancing and decided that I should come join you before someone else did. You look really good Tris, almost too good. A lot of the guys are checking you out."

We continued to dance together and the more we moved the heavier I felt Eric's breathing become and after one particular wind and drop move down his body while my hand traveled down his chest I felt his erection brush my back. I blushed and turned around to face him.

"Maybe we should take a break, is there somewhere in here where we can go alone?"

"We can stand in the hall it's not as crowded in there but I don't think that there is anywhere that we can be alone."

He grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the hallway when Uriah decided that it was time to clear house except for the people that he had invited personally which were only a few.

When everyone cleared out there were only: me, Christina, Shawna, Marlene, Tori, Eric, Four, Will, Al, Uriah, and Zeke left.

We all get into a circle and Uriah asks Four to explain the rules of Candor and Dauntless to those of us who are not Dauntless born.

"Ok, so here are the rules you choose to answer the question or do the dare. If you don't want to do either you have to take off an article of clothes. Accessories do not count. Are we good?"

We all let out a loud "yes" and the games commences.

"Ok, since it's my brother's apartment I choose to go first Tori, Candor or Dauntless?

"Dauntless, ok I dare you to do a body shot off of Zeke."

"Ok, get the stuff." Zeke looked like he was about to pee his pants and Shawna looked like she wanted to slap someone. Once Tori was finished she said "Four, Candor or Dauntless" "Candor" "Aww Four your being a pansy cake really dude you're Dauntless now geesh get a grip. Four just glares at him.

"Ok now that the interruption is over, do you have a crush?" He looked down and for once seemed kind of sheepish.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless, I dare you to give Eric a kiss." She looked at him with a death glare and took off her shirt.

Uriah leans over and whispers something in her ear, she just giggles and nods.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless" Since I've been feeling like getting rid of all of my "stiffness" I answered "Dauntless".

"Ok, you asked for it. I dare you to give Eric a lap dance." I instantly started blushing and Eric looked like he just saw a ghost but I surprised them all by getting up and sauntering over to Eric.

**********************************Warning a Little graphic just because of the innuendos**************************

"Come on big boy." I grab him by his hand and lead him over to an armless chair. Everyone in the room seemed to be in shock because I didn't take a piece of clothes off and refuse to do it. Uriah seemed to snap out of his shocked state and said wait, wait, wait we need some music for this. He turns on an old song from before the war called _Closer _by some group called Nine Inch Nails that I 've heard Eric listening to when he was working out.

Little does Eric know that I think of him often whenever I hear this song and it does something to me that makes me want to go to his house in the middle of the night if you know what I mean?

I begin to dance in front of Eric and on him. I know that some of the moves that I am making are very sexual in nature and are even more obvious when I take off my shirt and am only left in my lacy black bra and jeans. During one particular move while ./I am licking from his lips down his neck I unfasten is vest and start to push it off of his shoulders which he surprisingly let me do. I the tugged the bottom of his shirt and pull it off of him and toss it onto the floor. Then I continue my path down his chest on to the top of his jeans. While I'm down there I look him in the eye and unbutton them making no move to go any further with it and I see his eyes darken. I move my head in manner like I did last night and then drag my body back up his my breast brushing his body the whole way up and finish the song with my body wrapped around his. While I whisper in his ear and bit it gently. I hear him make a sharp intake of air and then stand up. I kiss him on the cheek and hand him his shirt and vest and put my own shirt back on.

As I sit down I notice that the room is extra quiet. I look up and everyone is looking at me with their mouths hanging open. Except for Eric who is looking at me like he could have his wicked way with me and as of right now I wouldn't do a thing to stop him.

"Ok, everyone snap out of it. I'm still the same Tris that I was 5 minutes ago, it's just that I'm a bit more sexual than you thought that's all."

"Well, that's an understatement."

"Chris really I've never had sex it's just that I have really learned to love to dance. Can we just get on with the games?"

"Sure Tris I hope that someone dares you to give me a lap dance that was hot." I just smile and shake my head at Uriah.

"Chris, Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless, I dare you to kiss your crush." Christina didn't hesitate she stood up and went over to will and planted a kiss on him that turned into them making out….._I really didn't need to see that._

"Wow I guess Will is going to get hooked up today, maybe I will get that lucky."

Christina is so wrapped up in Will that she totally missed Four's comment.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to strip and do a dance."

"Aww, come on Four you have to do it Tris gave Eric a lap dance and she's a newbie." I just looked at Zeke and started to laugh.

Four stands up puts his hands up in an ok, ok type of gesture and starts to dance. The only problem is that he is staring me right in the eye the entire time that he's doing it.

Then he starts to take his clothes of slowly and toss them in my direction. When he's finally down to his boxer briefs he acts like he's going to pull them down and then cracks up laughing and then winks at me. I just drop my head and shake my head. While Four is pulling his pants back on he turns and looks at Eric.

"Ok enough of this game I think that we should play spin the bottle. Four since you did your dare I will let you spin first."

He shrugs his shoulders and spins the bottle. The bottle lands on me and I see him get up with some haste and walk toward me. He leans in for his kiss and at the last minute I turn my head so he kisses my cheek. He seemed like he was going to protest but I quickly yell my turn and spin the bottle. It lands on Tori which is really weird for me so I just walk over to her and kiss her on the cheek. She spins next and it lands on Zeke, after their kiss Zeke's bottle lands on Eric

"You know I value my life so I'm going to skip my kiss and lose a piece of clothes."

Eric spins the bottle and it lands on me, he doesn't make any facial expression but he locks eyes with me and keeps contact as he comes closer to me. He grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet, puts one hand on the back of my head and one on the small of my back. He pulls my body flush against his and kisses me, I put my hands in the back of his hair and tangle my fingers in it. When I feel his tongue brush against my lips I happily grant him entrance and kiss him with just as much passion and force as he is kissing me. I feel his hand on my back drop lower and grasp onto my butt I moan into his mouth and allow him to begin to back me up. I feel my back hit a wall and then I lift my legs and wrap them around his waist. He continues to kiss me and then begins to thrust against my pelvis while leaving open mouth kisses on my neck and the exposed part of my chest. I lean my head back and allow him to do exactly what he wants.

He nips my neck right where it meets with my shoulder and I let out a gasp, and both of his hands are now gripping my backside pulling me toward his thrusting hips. I begin to feel that tightening in my lower regions and when Eric swirled his hips against my one last time. I say his name and my body convulses against his. When I finally come down from my orgasm I kiss Eric's lips a few more times and then it dawns on me that we are not alone or in his apartment. I blush a dark red and he just whispers in my ear that it's ok they will understand. He walks with me still wrapped around his body and lowers me into my chair. He walks back to his after having his back to us for a few seconds I can only imagine that he is adjusting himself and then turns around and sits down.

***********************************End of Lemony type stuff************************************************

"Ok, who's next?"

"You don't not get off that easy mister what exactly is going on between you and Tris?"  
>I look over at Christina and see her standing with a hand on her hip, with a stance that says that she is going to get an answer.<p>

Its then that I decide to look around the room at everyone, Tori is smiling, Shawna is smirking, Marlene still has her mouth slightly agape and her face is flushed. Zeke and Uriah look like they may need to change their pants, Will just keeps looking between me and Eric like he's trying to figure out if that really just happened, Al looks upset, and Four looks furious.

"Well Christina I don't know how much Tris has told you but we have known each other for a little over 2 years. During that time we have become extremely close. I trained her in how to fight, and handle weapons. I brought her here to spend time with me going completely against the faction rules, but I didn't care then and I don't care now…. At least now when it comes to her. I am not one to talk about my feelings or to explain to anyone about my relationship with anyone but because Tris cares so much for you and you guys just witnessed that I will tell you and Tris exactly how I feel about her and hopefully I won't scare her away. "

He paused and took deep breath, "Tris I love you, and I am in love with you. It took me awhile to realize what my feelings are but I know without a doubt that I love you."

I feel my face heat up and I look at him with a huge smile on my face because I feel that exact same way about him. I get up from my seat and walk over to him and hug him tightly and give him a kiss.

"Eric I love you too. Does this mean that we are a couple?"

"Yeah, I think it does if that is what you want."

I just smile at him and nod my head. I stand up and he does as well we wraps his arm around my waist and says "well I know that we were having fun and all but I think that me and my girl need to get some rest. So I will see you all tomorrow afternoon. Everyone has the morning off let your fellow initiates know. "

"Oh and have a good night everyone. Christina don't worry about her she won't be in the dorm tonight, she will be perfectly safe."

Christina just smirks at me and says someone is definitely going to be in a good mood in the morning. I wave at everyone and leave with Eric heading toward his apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Four's POV

_How did this just happen? We invite Tris to a party for a game of Candor or Dauntless, so that I get the chance to hook up with her before Eric does and the freaking douche not only gets to kiss her and gets a lap dance has he made her say his name in front of us all. I don't believe that he loves her Eric only loves himself conceded jerk, I HATE him. Now he took Tris from here to his apartment…. is that even legal when she's an initiate? I'm going to Max's house right now regardless of how late it is. _

I quickly stand to my feet and give my friends a quick see you in the morning before sprinting out of Zeke's door and heading toward Max's apartment. I know that if I can get there in time he will either: walk to Eric's apartment with me and make him let Tris leave or we can go to the control room so that he can see that he is trying to seduce an initiate.

As soon as I reach Max's door I begin to pound on the door, I don't stop pounding until Max pulls the door open looking extremely tired and annoyed.

"What the hell Four?"

"Max you have to come quick Eric has one of the initiates in his apartment and I think that he is trying to seduce her."

"Four what are you talking about? If any initiate is in Eric's apartment it's probably Tris and it won't be the first time that she has been there. You know this already….remember you're the one who let me know that he was sneaking her in here when she was still in Abnegation."

"You don't know Eric like I do he will only tell her what she needs to hear until he gets what he wants from her and then he will throw her away and she will be ruined."

I'm seething now, how can he be so nonchalant about all of this?

"How do you know what Eric will do have you ever seen him with any girl before? Before Tris came he didn't have a girlfriend, even in Erudite he didn't have one. I was there the day that he found her when those two jerks attacked her, until that day I had never seen Eric so protective in my life. Leave them alone Four."

"No I won't go until you at least come with me and make him show us that she is okay."

"Four, you seem to have some kind of obsession with this girl but if it means that you will leave me alone and let me head back to bed then fine I will come with you."

Meanwhile back in Eric's apartment…

Tris and Eric have completed their bedtime ritual and Tris is sprawled across Eric's chest and Eric's right arm protectively wrapped around her and his fingers playing with the ends of the strands of her hair, his left hand behind his head. Tris' breathing had evened out so Eric knows that she is sleeping.

Eric completely relaxes and imagines the life that he could have with this beautiful woman that is currently laying in his bed.

_He never in a million years would have imagined that he would fall in love or that someone would love him back. But the day that Tris walked into the room for her simulation something deep inside of Eric changed, when he looked into her eyes he felt as if he found everything in life that he was missing. He never imagined that a "stiff" could have such a profound effect on his life. Even after she had been dismissed after taking her test twice Eric couldn't get her off of his mind. So when he came across Peter and Drew trying to rape her Eric wanted to kill them, but he had to remember what his job was in that moment. The frustration of not being able to harm them was easily forgotten when Tris fell into his arms and was holding onto him for dear life pleading with him not to leave her. _

_Every day from that day on Tris and Eric spent time together. He taught her absolutely everything that he knows and he watched her go from a scrawny and weak child to a strong independent and very determine young woman. The first time that he snuck Tris into Dauntless, she had met him at the train tracks like always but he knew as soon as he jumped and saw her that something was wrong. She looked up at him with so much pain in her eyes that he knew that someone was going to pay. She told him that her brother Caleb had told her that she was not a good Abnegation and if she was and hadn't attacked Peter then she never would have been taken by Drew and Peter and that she would have deserved whatever they had done to her because she didn't know her place. _

_When she told him what her brother had said Eric was so angry that his body was vibrating with fury. He used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her eyes and took her hand and told her that everything would be ok. They came to Dauntless and he had her wrap herself around him when they jumped off of the ledge and into the net. He took her through passageways that he had found that were rarely used and to his apartment. That was the first night that they spent together nothing physical but hugs were shared between the two but that didn't matter to him he just wanted her happy and safe. _

_As time progressed she was introduced to a lot of people in Dauntless and they never questioned if she belonged because when she was there she looked like one of them thanks to Tori and Eric. _

While they obviously hadn't been dating officially it was as if they had been for two years.

Eric knows what he wants but he doesn't want to scare Tris away. He would have to talk to Max and let him know that Four was on his own tomorrow with the rest of the fights with the other initiates he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Eric had just fallen asleep with a huge smile on his face and hope in that once cold heart of his when a very loud pounding was heard through his apartment.

"Eric, who in the world could be banging on your door at this time of the morning tell them to go away or I'm going to kick their ass."

Eric just chuckled and got up he didn't bother to put on a shirt he just walked to the door not realizing that Tris was following behind him wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts that had been cut off about two inches below her breast and the booty shorts.

He flicked one of the overhead lights on and snatched the door open only to see a seething Four and a slightly amused Max standing in front of him.

"Where's Tris?"

"Four what are you doing here and why are you looking for Tris? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Just answer the question Eric… don't' play games with me."

When Tris saw Eric's muscles tense and his hand become a fist she knew that she needed to do something or Four would be heading back to the infirmary and Eric may get into trouble.

"I'm right here, what do you want Four?"

At the sound of her voice all three men's heads turned in her direction. Max let out a very low sounding _damn_, Four took in a quick breath and Eric well he looked at her like he would forget the men standing there and drag her off to bed with him.

"Well don't all of you jump to answer my question at once?" She said with her voice dripping with sarcasm, she hates being woken up from a good sleep and they had taken her personal pillow away.

"I, I, I was just making sure that you were okay. You were behaving so unlike yourself tonight at the party I thought that maybe someone had slipped you something in your drink and I didn't want you to be taken advantage of."

"Four while its sweet and all that you were concerned about me but why you would think that any of our friends would try to do something like that to me? I wasn't behaving out of character I was being the Tris that Eric knows … very well."

The innuendo being picked up on easily by Four and Max.

"No one drugged me and trust me Eric isn't taking advantage of me I've known him for years unbeknownst to you I have spent many nights here with Eric and he has never done anything to me that I didn't want him to. I love him and he loves me."

At Tris' confession Max just shook his head and smiled to himself his question of what was going on between the two finally having been answered.

"Now that Tris has assured you that she's fine Four may we all please go back to bed, Tris is not the friendliest person in the world when she gets woken up and you disturbed her sleep by making her pillow leave the bed."

Four just looked between Eric and Tris and stormed off.

"Hey Max a quick word with you if it's okay I was going to talk to you in the morning anyway."

"Sure Eric what's the problem?"

"Well as you know me and Tris are together well I need your help with some things if Tris agrees to it and I would like to do it tomorrow if possible. But this all hangs on if Tris agrees."

"Sure let me know for sure in the morning…. Well I should say later this morning."

With that Max headed home and after a serious talk between the two, Eric and Tris headed to back to bed as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **_**Okay so there is a time jump to three days after the party. All of the initiates are now finished with their first stage of initiation. Eric only attended the last day of sparring and that was the only day that Tris accompanied him as well. **_

Tris' POV

_I wake up and I'm in Dauntless near the chasm. I hear the roaring of the water and I see a crowd. I walk over to see what is happening to see that Four is choking Eric and trying to push him over the chasm at the same time. I try to run forward to stop him and try to talk some sense into him but I hit a wall that I didn't see there. All of a sudden I'm being restrained from behind by Peter and Drew, I try my hardest to fight them off but I'm not making much progress with it. I can see Eric trying to swing at Four but he has him pushed off at such an odd angle that if he tries to kick him he will push himself over the rail and to his death. I can hear Four telling Eric you stay away from her do you hear me? Tris is meant to be with me not you…never you she doesn't love you she has been faking all along. Do you know where she was last night Eric not in the dorm but in my bed having sex with me? She could never love you, no one could. I try to scream to Eric that Four is lying that I was never with him and that I was in the dorm last night with Christina and Will and Al. But it was as if Eric couldn't hear a word that I was saying. I could see the light leave from his eyes like Four had killed him with his words alone. The next thing I see if Four giving Eric one final push and him falling to his death in the chasm. I begin to scream and it is as if someone has ripped my heart out. I feel hot tears running down my face and then I feel someone shaking me and screaming at me. But I can't it hurts too much, there's a pain that I've never known in my life in my heart not a physical pain but pain and then there is just darkness and nothing._

Eric's POV

I couldn't bear the thought that I would have to watch Tris go through her fear landscape and be terrified and that there is nothing that I would be able to do to help her so here I am in the training room beating the crap out of a punching bag. When I'm finished with this in another 10 minutes I will do about an hour of weight training and then I will go find my Tris.

"Eric, Eric man come on you have to come with me now…..its Tris something went wrong."

I didn't stop to think if this is some kind of prank being pulled on me by the Pedrad brothers or not I just started running. I start to run in the direction of the fear simulation lab but then Uriah yells at me that they took her to the infirmary.

At this point I really begin to panic and I know that if anything happens to her I will destroy this place and Erudite too.

I walk into the infirmary and run into Lauren who accompanied Tris to the infirmary.

"Lauren, where is she what happened to her?"

"Eric you have to calm down she needs you to be strong for her right now. She panicked during her simulation I don't know for sure what was happening but I saw her run toward something fall backwards and then it appeared that she was fighting against someone or something. Then she crumpled to the floor and she was screaming no and your name over and over and then she just went completely still. Four was trying his hardest to get her to wake up but she was so messed up that nothing was getting through to her. Her heart beat was crazy and her blood pressure spiked. The doctors are in there trying to figure out if she had a heart attack or a stroke. We really don't know for sure what is going on with her but she is not conscious right now."

I couldn't take what I was being told that damn simulation almost killed my Tris, she may never wake up. Why didn't Four stop the simulation, I'm going to kill him but first I have to see Tris. I need to see that she is alive. I walk up to the front desk and ask the nurse where her room is. She leads me to her room and what I see breaks me.

Tris is lying in a bed with wires and tubes everywhere. Her heart, brainwaves, blood pressure, and oxygen levels are all being monitored. She has an IV running from her left hand. I slowly walk over to her bed and pick up her right hand and kiss it. I just held onto her I wasn't sure if she could hear me or not and I also wasn't sure that her hearing my voice would be a good thing. I don't know what she was seeing and I don't know why her reaction was what it was. So I just sit there and hold her hand and wait.

Max's POV

"Four what happened to her? I want answers and I want them now. "

"She was in her simulation and she was reacting normally but then she saw me throw Eric over the Chasm and she completely broke down. She was screaming for him and crying it was awful Max. I tried to shake her and tell her that she needed to calm down but she didn't respond. She was in a fetal position screaming and crying for Eric."

"What happened next?"

"She went completely limp and the monitors on her heart rate when insane. I ripped the wires off of her and called for help. Apparently Lauren must have known that something had gone wrong because she sent Uriah for Eric and she had Will come in and grab Tris and run with her to the infirmary."

"Okay, have you gone to the infirmary to let them know what has happened or did you just allow Lauren to relay the information?"

"I, I stayed here I'm a mess Max I really like her a lot but I know that I had to continue the simulations here. That's my job. Unfortunately I've only gotten through Peter, Drew, and Molly's simulations they really don't care what happens to Tris. Christina on the other hand hasn't stopped crying yet, she attacked me and told me that this was all my fault. I could have restrained her or defended myself but I didn't want to hurt her. One of the medics that came to get Tris gave her a peace serum that knocked her out cold. Will carried her back to the dorms."

"Well, Four I think that we should let the other initiates go for now and resume their simulations later. You need to tell the doctor everything that happened so that they can treat Tris to the best of their abilities."

"Ok, Max I will just go out and let the initiates know that due to today's events there simulations are on hold until further notice."

"Ok"

_I can't believe that this happened. I mean with did have that one kid that had a heart attack a few years back but nothing like this has ever happened since. I really hope that she is ok. She has to be ok for her sake and for Eric's. I've never known him to care about someone the way that he cares for her. _

"Ready to go Max?"

"Yeah let's go"

We walk to the infirmary in silence and when we get there I ask the nurse where Tris' doctor is and she takes Four to speak to him. I on the other hand walk toward where she originally had showed us Tris' room is and the sight that I see shocks me.

Eric has Tris' hand in his and his shoulders are shaking with silent sobs. I have never seen Eric cry not even in his fear landscape he usually only shows one emotion anger although lately he has added his own version of happiness to the mix. I don't want to disturb him right now I know that he will be furious that someone saw with his "walls down". I just back out of the room and follow the sound of Four's voice.

"… Well Four, we've run test on her and she didn't have a heart attack or a stroke. Her body seems to have shut her mind down to protect itself. I think that when she realizes that it was just a simulation she will wake up. I was just heading down to her room to speak with Eric. He has been here since he was informed about her being here."

"Ok, do you think that me talking to her would do any good can she hear us?"

"She should be able to hear what is being said."

"Excuse me I have to go now."

I see Four and the doctor come around the corner and I step out and nod to the doctor while putting my hand on Four's chest and stopping him from going toward Tris' room.

"Four I know that you like Tris and that you may have developed feelings for her. But it is not your place to go into that room with her right now. Eric is there with her let them be."

"Max, as her instructor I have a right to go in and see her. Right now as your leader I'm telling you that you don't. You are not to go into her room. Do you understand me?"

Four gives me a glare that would put me 6 feet under 10 times over if looks really did kill. "Fine" He pushes away from me and storms off to another area of the infirmary.

Eric's POV

"Eric, may I talk to you a second?"

"Sure, please tell me is there anything that I can do to help her?"

"Actually Eric I think that there is. We believe that Tris' mind has shut down to protect itself. She didn't have a stroke or a heart attack. I have reason to believe that whatever happened in that simulation put her body in mind into such a state of distress that she shut down to protect herself from whatever she was seeing."

"What can I do to help?"

"Well from what I was told Tris saw you die in her fear simulation. I think that hearing your voice and talking to her just may bring her through this and out of whatever she has done to herself."

"Ok I will do my best."

I walk back over to Tris and take her hand in mine. I lean closer to her ear.

"Hey baby, I need you to listen closely to me. This is Eric I'm not dead and it's not a trick. What you saw happen didn't happen. I'm here it was just your fear simulation. I don' know how you didn't realize that it was a simulation with your divergence but we can figure that out later. I just really, really need you to wake up. I don't know what to do without you. Please wake up I love you."

With that being said I placed my lips on her forehead and kissed her and begin to sob all over again. I'm not use to feeling these kinds of feelings I love her. I've never felt this way about anyone and I know that I never will again.

_**A/N I know that Tris is Divergent and that generally they are simulation aware. But I had a theory when I was reading the book that if the simulation seemed to real or if it was a situation that was too emotional for them that a Divergent would react like anyone else would in the situation or possibly in the way that Tris did in this chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Just to clear up a few facts about the last chapter. Tris did come out of the simulation but she was in too emotional pain to acknowledge it and that is when she "shut down". When she felt someone shaking her she was already out of the simulation but she just couldn't get it together… you like Molly in the movie when they were escorting her out of the simulation lab and when Tris came out of her first simulation she was still batting at the simulated crows. **_

Christina's POV

_It has been 12 hours and Tris still hasn't woken up. I don't know what happened I mean we could see her through the window of the simulation room. We saw her reacting to something and the lights came on showing that the simulation was over but she was still on the floor balled up like a baby crying for Eric. She came out of the simulation but she never snapped out of it she just kept crying and screaming even with Four shaking her and then she just collapsed onto her back and was completely still. At first I thought that she was dead but then I saw her chest rising and falling. It was all chaos from there. I was given a very large dose of peace serum that put me into a deep sleep and woke up 8 hours later. Now 4 hours later I'm still waiting on word about Tris. She has to wake up she's my best friend. _

"Everyone as you know today there was an incident during the fear simulations in which Tris ended up in the infirmary. I do not have word on her condition yet but I can tell you until she wakes up initiation has been suspended. You will be informed when it will be resumed."

Tris' POV

"_Hey baby, I need you to listen closely to me. This is Eric I'm not dead and it's not a trick. What you saw happen didn't happen. I'm here it was just your fear simulation. I don' know how you didn't realize that it was a simulation with your divergence but we can figure that out later. I just really, really need you to wake up. I don't know what to do without you. Please wake up I love you."_

_I love you too Eric. I am awake what are you talking about and why are you crying? You never cry what on earth is going on? I feel so far away. I just want to comfort Eric and make whatever is hurting him stop._

I open my eyes and feel wetness on my forehead and warm breath. I take a deep breath in and everything smells very sterile except I can smell Eric's aftershave that I love so much. I take a deep breath in and look around. There are monitors beeping and I can tell that I'm in a private section of the infirmary. I open my mouth to say Eric's name but it comes out sounding harsh. My throat is so dry I really need a drink.

"Eric look I'm awake please don't cry anymore."

Before I could say anything else to him Eric was wrapping his arms around me and hugging me like he hasn't seen me in years. He is sobbing all over again.

"Tris, oh my God I thought that I lost you. Don't ever do that to me again. I'm so happy that you are okay. How are you feeling?"

"Now that you are holding me I feel fine, but I could really use a drink my throat is very dry."

"Hold on I will push the nurse's button and someone will be in soon. Better yet I will go out and get someone."

Eric's POV

_Thank you God she's awake. I am so happy to see her beautiful eyes that I don't know what to do with myself._

"Nurse, Tris is awake get the doctor and bring her a drink please. She said that she is very thirsty." 

I turn around and take off back in the direction of Tris' room. When I get there I see her sitting up and trying to pull all of her monitors off. She's even trying to remove her own IV.

"Hey, hey, hey stop that you are going to hurt yourself. Let the doctor check you over and she will decided if those things can be removed."

I lean closer to her and gently take her face into my hands and kiss her with all of the love and passion that I have for her. In that moment I need her to feel how much I love her and need her in my life. She doesn't hesitate to kiss me back wrapping her hand that doesn't have the IV in it in my hair. She tries to pull me closer to her by the shirt with the hand that does have the IV in it. Our kiss quickly begins to heat up and it's only when I hear her monitors begin to beep like crazy that I remember where we are and that someone could walk in at any moment.

"Well at least I know that the alarms and monitors going off is for a good reason. How are you feeling Tris?"

I look over at Tris and she is blushing deeper than I think that I've ever seen her before.

"I'm feeling a whole lot better now that I know that Eric's okay. What exactly happened to me?"

"Well it appears that your simulation was a little too real for your mind to take at once. You came out of the simulation and then collapsed. At first we couldn't figure out what was wrong with you and after a few test we realized that you mind shut down to protect itself. It's kind of like a computer shutting itself down if it feels that it is being overloaded."

"Oh my I never meant for that to happen. I could tell that it was just a simulation but the pain that I was feeling at what I saw was too much for me. I felt as if I was really watching Eric die. I…I never want to experience that again."

"Well Tris unfortunately you will have to face it again during your final test and hopefully you won't have the same reaction."

"Ok, how long do I have to be here?"

"Actually Tris with one closer look at your vitals you should be able to go home tonight. I don't want you to be alone overnight someone has to be in the room with you but being that you are an initiate that shouldn't be a problem because you are surrounded by others."

"Thank you so much. Do I need to refrain from any activities or training?"

"Actually no I think that you will be fine to resume your daily schedule. If you begin to feel dizzy or weak make sure that you come in for a checkup. Ok?"

"OK"

"When I've completed you checkup and removed your IV you are free to go."

The doctor checked all of Tris' vitals and had a nurse come in and remover her IV. On the way out we saw her standing talking to one of the nurses.

"Thank you for making sure that my girl is ok, you don't know how much that means to me."

"It was no problem Eric, have a good evening you two."

Tris and I walked out of the infirmary hand in hand until we got closer to the dormitory. We walked the rest of the way back to the dorms side by side. The moment that Tris walked into the dorms Christina ran over and hugged her tight.

"Oh my God Tris don't you ever do that to me again."

"Wow, I've heard that a lot today I guess I really shouldn't ever do that again." Tris said it with a playful sarcastic tone and a smirk on her face.

Will and Al came over and patted Tris on the arm "it's great to see you awake Tris you gave us a huge scare earlier."

"Yeah Tris that was crazy."

"Well guys it's great to be awake again."

"Hey Stiff, what happened in there? Did Eric find out about your little crush on him and decide to throw you into the chasm? You are so going to get ranked out of Dauntless now that you've had your little melt down. My simulation time was only 12 minutes with your little melt down I doubt that there is anything that you can do to redeem yourself."

"Actually Peter, Tris had the best simulation time today. Her time was only 3 minutes."

Hearing Four's voice I turned around to glare at him, my hands itched to reach out to Tris and pull her closer to me.

"Yeah right collapsing on the floor and getting taken to the infirmary shouldn't count as coming out of the simulation."

"Well know it all what you didn't know is that Tris came out of the simulation before she collapsed. And since you want to goad people about their fear simulations why don't you tell everyone exactly why it took you 12 minutes to come out of your simulation that only consisted of soft furry kittens?"

As soon as four said that Peter's fear was kittens the entire dorm minus Peter cracked up laughing. I laughed so hard that the tears begin to run out of my eyes. Tris was leaning against Christina holding her stomach from laughing. Peter stormed out of the dormitory shoving four on his way out.

Tris says, "I really hope that he doesn't run into any kittens while he's out there throwing his tantrum."

Which threw us all into another fit of laughter.

I look over at Tris and make a head gesture that she should follow me outside. When she gets outside the door I lead her to an empty hallway. I take a quick look around and pull her up against me and push her against the wall. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me. I kiss her deeply and my fingers slide underneath of her shirt I place my hand on the bare skin of her back and she tugs on the back of my hair. I give her one longer kiss and then move away from the wall so that she can stand on her own. She puts one hand on my face and looks me in the eye.

"Eric, I love you and after what I saw today I realize that I don't want to have to live without you."  
>"Tris, I love you too I know that I can't live without you I felt like I was dying inside today."<p>

She gives me a kiss and lays her head on my chest while she is hugging me.

"Baby, I have to go and take care of some things with Max. Be careful okay. I would rather you stay with me tonight but I know that you can't be missing from the dormitory two nights in a row. Especially since Uriah told me that he overheard Christina telling Will that Peter woke up before everyone else and noticed that you were gone."

"Ok, I will be careful and I will see you tomorrow morning." With a quick kiss we walk back out to the main walkway and part ways.

Tris' POV

I walk back into the dorm and a lot of people are already in bed, but since I'm well rested because I've been out all day I just climb up onto my bed and lay staring at the ceiling. There are so many thoughts going through my mind but the main one is how Eric makes me feel. The kisses, hugs, and touches…the many, many touches. Okay I'm getting very hot and my underpants are now very uncomfortable.

I get up and splash some cold water on my face and then go out into the hall to get a quick drink of water. I return back to my bed and I keep tossing and turning and I hear Christina start to stir. I feel bad that I'm messing up her sleep, but I just can't get comfortable. I finally give up on trying to sleep and slip on my boots and head toward Eric's apartment.

When I get there I put my hand up to knock on the door when the door opens and Eric stops in his tracks.

"Tris, I was just thinking about you. I couldn't sleep so I was just getting ready to walk down to the dorm and ask if you wanted to come here with me?"

I didn't even bother to respond to him I step closer to him and grab the front of his shirt pulling him to me and kiss him deeply.

_**A/N Okay so I decided that the next chapter will be a short lemon and what I am going to do is post it as a standalone chapter so that anyone who wants to read it can and anyone that doesn't want to can skip it. To be fair I'm going to try my best to post the chapter that comes after the same day.**_


	9. Chapter 9 - lemon

**A/N I wrote this chapter for those of you who don't mind lemons. For those of you who don't like them you can skip this chapter completely and pick back up with chapter 10. You will not have missed anything that won't be implied about in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**

Eric's POV

_I've been tossing and turning in this bed for over an hour and I still can't sleep. Come on Eric get it together since when have you not been able to sleep without Tris in your bed? I can smell her and feel her….that's it I know that we are supposed to be more cautious about people realizing that she isn't sleeping in the dorms but I need her with me even if it is only for a little while. I pull open the door and there she is standing there looking just as frustrated as me._

"_Tris, I was just thinking about you. I couldn't sleep so I was just getting ready to walk down to the dorm and ask if you wanted to come here with me."_

_And then she just walked up to me grabbed me and pulled me against her kissing me._

At first I was a little caught off guard by what she was doing but then I realized that maybe she was missing me and needing me as much as I need her.

I place my fingers under the back of her tank top that she is wearing. I rub my thumb over the exposed skin and I feel her gasp into my mouth. I take that opportunity to lead her back towards the living room wall. She doesn't give me any resistance she just continues to back up. I lift her up by placing both of my hands under her thighs and she wraps her legs around my waist.

Tris' POV

We pull apart when we are both gasping for air, Eric leans his forehead against mine breathing hard.

"Tris, we should get ready for bed before we get too carried away."

"What if I don't want to go to bed yet?"

"Ok then we can watch a movie or just hang out..."

I decided to make myself a little clearer and I bowed my back against the wall, pulled my shirt off and dropped it to the floor.

"Eric, that's not exactly what I had in mind when I said that."

His eyes darken and he places his fingers in my hair at the nape of my neck and starts kissing me with a whole new kind of urgency. I wrap my arms around the back of his neck and tangle my fingers in his hair. He places his hands back on my bottom and walks me toward his bedroom.

As soon as Eric reaches the bed he gently falls to the bed with me still wrapped around his body. He holds his body weight off of me with his forearms and looks down at me.

"Tris are you sure that this is what you want to do? I don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

"Eric it's not like we just met we've known each other for years and I have to admit that I've been attracted to you since the day we met. I want to experience this with you….only you."

I traced his muscles through his shirt to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up a little allowing me access to his bare abs. I lightly ran my fingernails across them and down so that my fingertips were inside of his underwear. I could feel him shiver under my touch and his breathing became even more erratic. I slip my fingers just a little bit lower and bite his ear playfully, I look into his eyes and lick his lips. He groans and thrust his hips toward mine and I can feel his very prominent erection rubbing against my center.

My breath hitches and I feel wetness pooling between my legs. I unwrap my legs from around his waist and use both of my hands to try to pull his shirt over his head. When he realizes what I'm doing he sits back on his legs and pulls his shirt over his head exposing his muscular chest to me and I take my time drinking his form in with my eyes. I then reach down to unbuckle his belt but he is too quick for me and stands up. I quirk an eyebrow at him as if to say "what are you doing" and he just gives me his mischievous sexy smirk and stands there. The way that he is looking at me makes me feel as if I am going to melt right there in the middle of his bed.

He licks his lips while looking at me and stalks toward me. He drops to his knees at the bottom of the bed and reaches for my left leg. He slowly pulls my boot and sock off and then he does the same to my other foot. He kisses my leg from my ankle to my calf and then from my calf, past my knee and then up to my thigh continuing up the inner part of my thigh and then he kisses my center through my jeans. I let out a strangled groan and arch my back a little at the sensation of his lips being on me even if it is through my clothes.

He looks up at me his silver eyes dark and smoldering and then he starts the same process all over again with the other leg. When finally reaches back up to my waist he places wet open mouth kisses up my stomach and across my ribs and to my breast which are still covered with my bra. He pauses when he gets to my collar bone and he sucks and nips at it before continuing up the side of neck to the space just below my ear where he leaves many more open mouthed kisses and he lightly sucks on it before returning his mouth to mine. He sucks on my bottom lip before gently biting it and causing me to gasp. When I open my mouth he thrust his tongue inside of it and our tongues battle for dominance.

He pulls away from me breaking out kiss.

"What are you doing to me Tris? I don't know if I can control myself much longer, are you sure?"

I nod my head yes at him and push him back from me a little so that I can stand and when I do I am so close to him that my breast are brushing against his abs. I places kisses along his chest and then I run my nails down his abs because I know that he likes the way it feels and unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans pushing them off of him an onto the floor. I palm his erection through his pants and he lets out a low throaty groan that almost sounds like a growl.

Eric's POV

I quickly kick my pants the rest of the way off and push my boxer briefs down as well. Now that I am standing in front of Tris completely naked I hope that she isn't scared.

She bites her lower lip while looking me up and down.

I reach toward her and unfasten her bra with a quick flick of my fingers and I push it off of her shoulders. I think that she gets the message that I want her naked too because she quickly removes her jeans and panties. I take two of my fingers and run them down her body slowly from her breast bone to her warm center and I slowly dip then into her. I feel myself grow harder when I feel how wet she is for me. I look her in the eye and suck my fingers into my mouth before dropping to my knees in front of her and devouring her. She clings to my hair begins to rock her hips and it isn't until she begins to shudder that I push her back on the bed and go back to what I was doing. I see her throw her head back, her back arches and she has a death grip on the sheets. I quickly climb up her body and plunge myself into her, I hope that by doing it this way it doesn't hurt her as much.

She takes in a sharp breath of air but continues to moan and writhe underneath me. I can feel her clenching around me and I feel like I am about to lose control. But I don't move until she comes down from her orgasm.

"Tris baby are you okay I didn't hurt you did I?"

She looks me in the eye and smiles and shakes her head no.

I pull out some and push back into her.

"Oh….oh"

I take that as a good sign and make the same move again and this time I rewarded by her running her nails down my back.

Tris' POV

_Oh God this feels wow. I can't believe that I have been missing out on this all of these years…_

Eric is groaning and moaning and he is now slamming into me at a crazy speed. I can feel myself getting closer and closer and it seems like he might be right there with me. He shifts his movements inside of me and now he is hitting a spot inside of me that is making my body shudder in a wonderful way every time that he hits it.

He looks down into my eyes and says "baby come for me" and oh my do I my vision blurs and my body convulses around him. I feel his muscles tighten and stills inside of me and I can feel him exploding inside of me.

When we both come down from our bliss Eric slowly pulls himself from me and rolls onto his back pulling me onto his chest. He flings the sheet to the bed over our naked bodies and we lay there together just enjoying the feel of our bodies lying against one another.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I am awakened by Eric's fingers in my hair and him kissing my head.

"Tris, Tris baby wake up. We have to go to the simulation lab."

"Mm mmm, I don't want to I want to stay and sleep with you."

"Baby you have to you're not finished with your initiation yet."

"OK, party pooper"

Eric chuckles deep in his chest and he helps me sit up.

I stretch to make sure that I am not overly sore and I realize that I don't feel that bad. I get up not worried about the fact that I'm naked and walk into the bathroom and get into the shower. I am soon joined by Eric and by the way he backed me up into the wall I know that we are going to be late for the simulation.

About 45 minutes later we emerge from the shower only to hear someone pounding on the door. Eric quickly wraps the towel around his waist which is hanging pretty low and yanks the door open.

Eric's POV

"Eric, man do you know how late you are? Four is pissed he sent me up here to find you and to tell you that Tris never showed up either."

"I know that I'm late but as you can see I was in the process of trying to get there. Tell Four to get his panties out of a bunch and that I will be there."

"Eric just hurry up ok. Why don't you seem so worried about Tris?"

"Umm I, I" I scratch the back of my head.

Just then Tris walks out of the room wearing a tight tank top that comes right above her belly button ring and a pair of black leggings. Her hair is still wet and has the just banged look.

"Hey babe do you know where my other spiked boot is at?"

I look from her to Zeke and see him smiling at me.

"Man I'm sorry I can see why you were late now. Hey Tris."

"Oh Hey Zeke" Tris walks over to give him a hug and I see his eyes go wide when he looks at her.

I look over to see what could have caused that reaction from him when I see that I had left more than a few love bites on her neck, chest, and belly. I trace one of them with my thumb and she shivers at my gaze. Then she smirks and rubs her hand over what I am guessing are a few that she left on my chest. She just looks up at me through her lashes and bites her bottom lip.

"Tris I think that you should probably wear something that covers up more of your skin if you don't want people questioning where you were last night."

"Yeah that seems like a good plan, thanks Zeke. Eric I'm going to borrow your sweater ok?"

"Yeah sure. I will be there in a minute oh and by the way your spiked boots are in the hall closet"

"Thanks"

I watch her walk back into the room and I turn back to Zeke.

"Do you think that Four would by the story that I woke her up early to get her checkup at the infirmary and then we came back here and lost track of time."

_I really don't care what he thinks actually I want him to know that she was with me but I can't afford for Peter or any other initiate to think that she is getting preferential treatment._

"Sure man just don't be too much longer or it will be a mess ok?"

"OK thanks"

I go back into the room only to find a fully dressed Tris. She pecks me on the lips and lets me know that she will see me when I get to the lab.

Tris' POV

I arrive at the fear simulation lab and quickly take a seat in the back. Christina sees me and shakes her head while smirking. I just blush a little and look down. The door opens and a very irritated looking for comes out, he looks at me and his eyes narrow.

"Oh you finally decided to show up. Well you're just in time because it's your turn."

I get up with my head held high and walk over to the room. I immediately go and sit in the chair.

"Tris I don't know what's going on with you but you need to be more responsible. Eric is not in charge of scoring you for this I am so there will be no preferential treatment." 

I glare at him, "what exactly do you mean by that? Do you think that I don't have what it takes to pass initiation? Let me remind you that I kicked you ass in the ring and that I have the fastest time with getting out of these freaking simulations. So do me a favor and jump off my ass ok."

"I wasn't trying to anger you I'm just trying to look out for you. I really like you and I want you to pass initiation and then maybe we can see if there can ever be anything between us."

I cross my arms over my chest and look at him incredulously. He can't be serious he knows that I am with Eric.

"You know Four there are a lot of people out there waiting to go through the simulations so why don't we just get on with it ok."

He just shakes his head and injects me with the serum.

I end up back in the same simulation that I was in yesterday except this time I don't panic. I fight off Drew and Peter and run over and knock Four out before he can push Eric. The simulation ends with me and Eric embracing and kissing by the chasm.

I open my eyes and look at Four. He just stands there and looks at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Do you know how long you were in there?"

"I don't know about 15 minutes?" 

"It took you 2 minutes to get yourself out of there and it appears that you only have one fear. Is it okay if I make a quick call to Max? I think that you may have just conquered this fear and I don't know what to do with you if you don't have any others."

"Sure do what you want to do you mind if I wait outside?"

I lay back in the chair with my ankles crossed waiting to see what the verdict is going to be. A few minutes later Max and Eric walk in. As soon as I see Eric I start to blush. He just looks at me and smirks.

"Hey Tris, we are going to give you one more shot of the serum to see what happens and then we will go from there."

"OK, but I want Eric to give it to me."

"I don't know why you would want him to give it to you I do all of the injections it's my job."

"Good grief Four is everything a competition between the two of you? Just give me the dang serum already."

He injects me with it and I close my eyes and wait but nothing happens. After a few minutes of waiting and nothing happening I open my eyes and look around me. Eric is grinning and Max is just shaking his head. Four however seems baffled.

"Tris how did you do that?"

"How did I do what?"

"Conquer your fear and not having any others."

"To be honest I don't know, what I do know is that I had to realize that I beat Peter and Drew in a fight before and I also beat you so that means that I would be able to get to Eric in time. Besides Four I really don't see Eric believing that I slept with you…sorry"

At my admission Four blushes and looks away from me and Eric and Max are standing there trying to stifle their laughter.

"Well, I guess we need to meet with the other leaders and see what we are going to do about Miss Tris here. She is beyond Dauntless. You are really are something special Tris."

I blush and tell Max "thank you".

"Tris you can go and so whatever you like until we are finished with our meeting."

"Ok, Eric is it okay if I go to your apartment I am really sleepy since I didn't get much sleep last night."

Eric, just chuckles and surprisingly blushes a little. "Sure you have the key go ahead I will come for you when we come to a decision."

"Thanks", I walk over to him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek while standing on my tiptoes.

I go to Eric's place and immediately go into his bedroom I pull off all of my clothes except for the tank top that I had on under his sweater and my lacy boy shorts. I blush when I look at the bed remembering what took place last night. I decide to sleep on Eric's side of the bed since it smells like him and after I make myself comfortable I slip into sleep.

Eric's POV

"I am going to go to the office and write up a report on Tris' initiation standings and call Tori and Jett to the office. Be there in 10 minutes both of you. Four I will have Zeke come in and cover for you."

Shortly after Max walks out of the room Four starts to clean up the vials and syringes from Tris' simulations. I go to walk out of the room when Four calls to me. "Hey Eric, just so you know I told Tris that when she passes initiation we can see where a relationship between the two of us can go. I figured that it would only be fair to let you know that you have competition when it comes to her and since you are cold and ruthless I'm sure that she will pick me in the end."

I feel the heat of anger flash up the back of my neck with a white knuckle grip on the door handle I respond to him.

"Is that so well I guess we will see how she feels about all of that soon enough huh?"

"Yep, enjoy your time with her while you can because when she's mine she won't be sleeping at your place anymore."

I ignore him and slam the door on the way out. He should be glad that I didn't make him swallow his own teeth. I'm not the same kid that he beat up in initiation I just may have to remind him of that fact sooner rather than later.

2 Hours Later…

Four's POV

The meeting is finally over and it seems like Eric couldn't be happier with the outcome, he rushed out of the room to go and tell Tris our decision. I wonder if she is going to take the position that is going to be offered to her. In so many was I hope that she doesn't, because if she does she will spend all of her time with Eric and the other Dauntless leaders and I won't get to see her other than at lunch or during meetings and to me that is unacceptable.

****************************************Lemon*****************************************************

Eric's POV

I rush back to the apartment to tell Tris our decision and when I open the door I can hear faint moaning coming from Tris in the bedroom. I quietly walk back there to find her in a deep sleep naked in our bed. I can see that she must have taken her shirt and panties off at some point because they are still in the bed with her.

I quickly pull my clothes off and climb into bed with her, she is sleeping on her stomach so I straddle her from behind and lean down and start to kiss her neck. She moans louder and reaches for me. She grabs my hand and I whisper in her ear. "Tris, wake up do you want me to help you live out the dream that you are having?"

"Yes, Eric I am already awake I can feel you pressing against me."

"Lift your hips baby you can keep your head on the pillow."

She lifts herself up onto her knees but keeps her head lying on the pillow. I reach one hand around and roll her stiff nipple between my fingers and I take my other hand and rub her core. She starts to moan and buck back toward my hand. I take this as a sign that she needs to more and I take my thumb and push it inside of her while still working her spot. She starts to make whimpering sounds and I can feel her growing wetter and wetter on my thumb. She finally screams out my name and starts to orgasm. I rub her until she finishes and then I enter her from behind. From this angle I sink so much deeper into her wet warmth. I try to go easy on her because I know that she is new to all of this but she starts to ask for me to go harder and faster. Soon all you can hear in the room is our moaning and the sound of our skin slapping together. I can tell that she is close again by her breathing and the way that she is bucking back against my thrust, I can feel myself getting closer and I pound her harder and faster. After three thrust she comes apart underneath me and I explode inside of her while yelling out her name.

When I feel her stop clenching around me, I roll us onto our sides and pull her back against my chest. I kiss her shoulder and neck.

"Tris, I love you so much. You make me feel things that I have never felt before."

"Mm, I love you too Eric, you do have a way with waking a girl up."

I just smile smooth her hair back on her head and relax with my arms around her. I can definitely get used to this.

*************************************End of Lemon**************************************************

Tris' POV

I wake up awhile later to the smell of food cooking. I'm not quite sure what it is but whatever it is smells mouthwatering. I pull on my panties and tank top and head toward the kitchen. What I find when I get to the kitchen is so sexy. Eric is cooking with a towel wrapped around his waist, I can tell that he must have recently taken a shower because his hair is not in its normal ponytail and is dripping water down his back. I just sit and watch him cook, watching his muscles move with each movement that he makes, my mind wonders to other things so I don't realize that he has turned around and is facing me.

"Like what you see baby?"

I can feel that blush across my neck and face. "I was enjoying the view, why didn't you wake me when you woke up."  
>"You looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you. Dinners done come join me."<p>

I get up and walk over to the table where I have a plate with a baked sweet potato and a half of a stuffed turkey breast and some glazed carrots on it. Just looking at the food my mouth starts to water. After Eric sits with his food we start to eat.

"Do you want to know what the decision is that we came to about you?" "Sure, it would make life easier knowing what you guys have plotted out for me." I say while giggling a little.

Eric just shakes his head at me and continues. "OK, we have decided that you are finished with initiation, you have ranked first by a long shot with you simulation times and with your fight record. As the number one ranked initiate you get first dibs at a job. Max and Tori suggested that you come and join us in leadership. You are whiz at computers and demand respect but you also have the humility and compassion that some of us lack. So we believe that you would be an asset to leadership. Also, Max is going to be retiring soon and he wants to me to take his place. I would want you to be with me because I know that you are not going to stab me in the back. So, what do you think?"

I put my fork down and bite my lower lip contemplating their proposal. "Well I am thrilled that I am finished with initiation. I am also flattered that you guys want me to work in leadership with all of you. The fact that you think so highly of me really means a lot to me. I think that I am going to accept the position."

Eric smiles brightly at me and grabs my hand. "Tris I also spoke to Max about making our big announcement he said that if you want we can either make it at the choosing ceremony tomorrow night or we can do it as a separate event. I have an idea of how we can do it…"

_**A/N Okay guys two more chapters completed. I hope that you like them and thank you to everyone who is reading this, following and has favorite the story. Thanks for all of the reviews.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has read, favorite, followed or reviewed this story. I especially appreciated your reviews. To the guest that commented about Four being able to beat Tris, you are right in the original series he could but in this one it's a no go. Just so everyone knows Eric is still mean, and arrogant but with Tris and the few people that he has allowed to get close to him, he's a different person. **

Tris' POV

Last night Eric and I paid Tori a visit and had new tattoos done. I didn't get the leadership tattoos done yet because we haven't held the scoring and job choosing celebration yet.

When I step out of the shower I see Eric standing in front of the dresser in his bedroom looking sexy as ever he has on his black cargo pants with all the pockets but his pants are not zipped or buttoned yet and they are hanging down showing just enough of the V of his to make me want to drag him to bed. I quickly walk up to him and hug him from behind, he turns around and kisses me thoroughly. "Are you ready for today?"

I smile and say "yes" without any hesitation. I have made some great friends so far from the group of initiates and I also have some friends from Dauntless. "I don't really know how people are going to take our surprises but I know that it will show me who my real friends are."

"Well you know how people can be, just remember that most of what they may say is all lies. We know the truth and so do the members of leadership."

"I know Eric" I say wrapping my arms around him and laying my head on his chest.

"I have to go and get things setup are you hanging out here or is there something else that you are going to be doing?"

"I am going to go down and workout a little in one of the training rooms and there were are few things that I wanted to buy. Then I am going to come back here and get ready. So I'm guessing that I will see you at the celebration."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Eric leans down and gives me a quick but far from chaste kiss and walks out the door shortly after putting his vest on…..I love watching him dress and undress.

I quickly put on my workout clothes and head down to the training room. I wrap my hands and start to beat up on a punching bag. It is rocking violently with the force of my hits. I give it two or three more hits and then decide to do some weight training. I laugh to myself when I remember the first time Eric brought me here. I could barely lift 25 lbs., wow what a few years can do. Now I am here easily working with weights that start out at 275lbs which is more than I weigh. After working for about 2 ½ hours I decide that I should shower and head over to get my clothes and shoes for tonight and I also want to do something different with my hair. I head to the shower that Eric showed me off of the training room and when I am in the middle of getting dressed Four walks in. I quickly finish pulling on my pants glad that I already had a shirt on and start to put on my shoes.

"What you never heard of knocking?"

"The last time I checked initiates were not supposed to be in this locker room… so since that is the case I can stand here and talk to you or you can leave before I report you to Max."

"You know Four there is no need to be a jerk. Don't worry I'm out of here anyway. If you don't loosen up some you are going to find yourself miserable and lonely with nothing but your hand to keep you company sweetie." She spoke to him in a tone that she would use when speaking to a 5 year old, before he could say anything else she grabbed her stuff and started to walk toward the door.

Four watched her as she walked she has much more of a sway to her hips than she had before, she walks with a confidence and sexuality that he has never seen from her and he liked it he definitely like it a lot.

After dropping her things off at Eric's apartment Tris headed over to the salon and had her hair dyed a dark red with black highlights and had it curled. She really hoped that Eric like the change that she made, she knows how much he loves her hair length so he didn't cut any of it off. She then went over and brought a form fitting black dress that had splits that came up to her mid-thigh on both side and had a black and red lace pattern across her breast that gave the illusion that you were going to see her bare breast but the way that it was made left that impossible. She brought the boots that Eric said that he would love for her to wear to bed and smiled to herself as she walked to his apartment.

After quickly changing and putting on some makeup she was ready to go. She knew that Eric would probably need a change of pants after seeing her in this outfit and with her hair changed or at least she hoped that is what his reaction would be.

She quickly made her way to the celebration after receiving many catcalls from guys as she walked down the halls of dauntless and when she made it to the pit where the final scoring and choosing ceremony would take place she was thrilled to see her friends gathered at a table near the front of the room. Christina looked beautiful she had on a red cutout dress with black high heeled boots that came to her midcalf. The guys well Will, Uri and Zeke looked the same as they always did, she didn't see Shauna or Marlene anywhere and Al was surprisingly sitting with Four whose eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets when he saw her walk in.

"Hey guys, are you ready for tonight?"

Uriah and Zeke did a triple take when they looked at her and Christina just gave a knowing smile. Will made a comment about Eric "tearing someone a new one by the end of the night if they didn't stop staring soon", which made everyone at the table crack up laughing.

After about 5 minutes Max, Eric, Tori, and Jett walked up onto the stage and with an ear piercing whistle from Tori then entire room went quiet.

"Today we are here to congratulate those of you who have proven yourself to be truly Dauntless. You have survived initiation and you are now one of us. Earlier this week those of you who we knew would make the cut were given a list of job openings to consider for your future occupations here at Dauntless. Tonight you will be called according to your rankings, when you are called please come to the front and give Eric your decision. There are people in charge of the different jobs who will greet you after you choose and will give you information that is going to be needed. I know that there will be a lot of celebrating and partying tonight so please make sure that you place your assignments in a secure area before celebrating. Now with all of that said let's do this.

The large screen behind our leadership lights up and each one of our pictures show up beside our rankings.

I'm first, Uriah came in second, Peter in third followed by Will then Christina. I only quickly scanned the list to see where Drew and Molly were and I noticed that Molly and Drew were not on the list meaning that they were cut. I smile at my friends and prepare myself for what is going to come next, after our sneaky announcement I don't know if I will still have some of my friends.

The noise in the room is near deafening, Max picks up the loud speaker and yells for everyone to calm down and be quiet so that we can get the job choosing portion over with.

The job selection goes off without a hitch. There were some confused looks from Christina and my other friends when I chose leadership but other than that things went rather smoothly.

All of Dauntless are preparing to party for the rest of the weekend in celebration of new members and well just being Dauntless. Eric leaned down and whispered in my ear that we would meet up in a few minutes, I quickly nodded at him and made my way over to Christina and the rest of our group.

"So Tris when exactly were you going to tell us that you chose leadership?"

"Christina, I didn't really get to talk to you guys before today. You've been busy taking your final test and Max was training me without me even realizing it. There are also some bigger things that Eric and I want to speak to you about later."

Christina looks at me with a no nonsense look and her arms are folded across her chest. Will walks over and hugs Christina from behind.

With a quick kiss to the side of her head he tells her, "come on Chris give her a break it's not like you've been making time to hang out or talk. While we are all friends we all have our own lives. Besides Tris has been here way longer than the rest of us."

"Ok, but I don't like all the secrets and sneaking around. If we are going to be friends we need to be straight forward with each other."

"Alright Chris, but you are going to have to keep an open mind and try not to get to bent out of shape no matter what you are told tonight. I'm definitely going to need my friends on my side."

"Trissy what are you talking about?

"Don't worry Uri you will all find out soon enough ok."

Now let's head over to the party. We all walk together in a group


End file.
